Ditching Alice
by ForeverGoldenHeart
Summary: Alice kidnaps Bella once again to go on another shopping spree. Bella, who is sick of being dragged to places by Alice, plans to escape. Will Alice see it coming?


**Ditching Alice**

**Author's Note: Don't get me wrong, I love Alice, she's one of my favorite characters but I always wondered what would happen if Bella did this. This was my very first fanfiction I wrote and I wrote it about two or three years ago, so please be nice. I found the document for this on my computer last night and I forgot I even had it since it was in one of my old files. I hope you like it! :)  
><strong>

"We are almost there!" Alice sang out. Her eyes were glued to the road. The tiny speck in the distance grew bigger each minute as they got closer. Bella was slumping in her seat, wondering how Alice managed to get her in the Porsche. Emmett, Jasper, Edward, and Carlisle were out of town hunting for the weekend and Alice and Bella decided to have a sleepover. Correction: Alice decided to have a sleepover. Bella didn't want to. She was afraid Alice would force her to go on another shopping spree, which, of course was inevitable.

Everything was fine with Bella until Alice had a vision about 75% discounts at Forever 21 and Nordstrom Rack and Alice insisted that they go. Bella sighed, she would much rather be at home reading _Wuthering Heights_ once again instead of shopping. "Aw, cheer up Bella! It will be fun!" Alice beamed. "Easy for you to say, you're not the one who's being held hostage here," Bella grumbled. Alice laughed and continued driving. The building was a lot closer now and they reached it in a matter of minutes. Alice pulled into the mall's parking lot and parked the car.

She was outside of the car in a flash and opened up the door on Bella's side. Bella didn't make any move to undo her seatbelt. She didn't want to be here and was planning on making it making it as obvious as possible.

"Are you ready Bella?" Alice cheerfully asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to be here."

"Bella – "

"Nope, I'm not moving."

"Please? I promise we will go into Forever 21 and Nordstrom only and then we will leave."

Bella sighed and reluctantly agreed with her. She undid her seatbelt and got out of the car. Alice shut the yellow door of her Porsche behind Bella and they started walking towards the entrance of the mall.

"I'm so excited for this! It's going to be so much fun!" Alice exclaimed as they entered the mall. "Mmhmm, sure," Bella muttered.

"When we get to Nordstorm we can try all kinds of shoes, I wonder if I can find anything for Rosalie and Esme," Alice continued babbling until they reached the store and Bella tuned her out. They were only in the store for thirty seconds before Alice spotted a pair of boots she liked and instantly fell in love with them. "Oh my gosh! I've been searching for a pair like this forever! I wonder if it's in my size!" Alice shouted in joy as she ran over to the boots.

Bella hung back and watched without any interest as Alice disappeared behind a shoe rack to find more shoes for both of them to try on.

Suddenly, an idea hit Bella. _Why don't I just take off? _Bella didn't want to be there in the first place and this has happened far too many times to her. It made perfect sense. Alice wouldn't be able to see it coming since it was a spur in the moment decision and she was too mesmerized by the shoes to notice anything.

She took one more glance at the she shoe isle Alice disappeared behind to make sure she wasn't coming. Nope, she wasn't back yet probably still trying on shoes.

Once she was certain the coast was clear, Bella turned around and ran out of the store. People stared at her as she passed by but she ignored it. Bella pushed open the doors of the mall and ran outside.

_Okay, now what? _

Bella looked around for any idea what to do next. Alice probably knew by now that she ditched her and was probably searching for her now. Bella knew she only had seconds left.

To her surprise, Bella spotted a bus pulling up to the sidewalk at the corner and passengers were getting off.

_I hope this bus goes to Forks_, she thought as she raced over to the bus stop.

"Excuse me, sir," Bella said to the bus driver. "Does this bus got to Forks?"

He nodded, "Yes, ma'am!"

Bella dug in her pocket before pulled out the amount needed for a ticket and put it into the machine. She grabbed her ticket and walked towards the back of the bus and took a seat on the left hand side.

Once the bus driver made sure that there wasn't anyone else coming to the bus, he pulled away from the curb and began driving.

Bella relaxed in her seat, happy that she was able to get away from Alice.

She wondered if Alice had figured out where she was and glanced over her shoulder to see if she was coming .

And sure enough, there she was.

Alice stood on the pavement glaring at the back of the bus in defeat.

**Author's Note: Well, there you go I hope you liked it! :) Please review!  
><strong>


End file.
